


Night of the Musical Gremlins

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both are horny for each other, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Denial of Feelings, Extreme slow burn, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mutual Pining, Natasha wants to sing, Nerd Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Songs from musicals, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is multitalented, Tony Stark's Family are Nerds, kind of a song fic, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: When Tony gathers his family under one roof, the Manor, in his bedroom and the kitchen, they get into their kind of shenanigans, hell it is a week vacation for April.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 7





	Night of the Musical Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has some musicals, but this so much indulgence for Tony Stark singing musicals, why musicals because it is like the funniest thought. Plus, him and his people singing, Sweeney Todd’s Little Priest, Kiss Me Kate Tom, Dick or Harry, and Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me is like the funniest idea. Plus, that means I can have James walk in on a Tony saying he would take a dick, or he wants to be touched everywhere. Hahaha… anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> As usual: If the storytime period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one-shot, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony bounced in his seat as Happy drove him, himself, Pepper and Rhodey to the private airport. See, it was about time Tony celebrate his birthday with style. Not the big bash that led to a heated conversation between almost everyone. No like, a fun birthday. Private, if the RAs has somehow seen some of the fun, well fuck it. It is his day; he can spend it how he wants. May 9 or even April 19th, not a huge difference. He told Peter and Harley they can have the Tower if they are feeling bored of the Manor already but the other four will be here, so he will be sure to tell them no task, just have fun and no blowing shit up.

He was excited for this, he really was. He felt the childlike joy that he failed to rein in from the beginning of the drive. It felt like that birthday he wanted it to be great but… it didn’t happen, and a lot of his toys were taken. Bucky Guard Bear being one of them. Exiling bad memories for the week, he is ready for the week of fun and movie watching.

*-*

Fitting 12 of them in the spacious SUV made for a fun ride to the Manor’s back entrance. He already talked to them all about what he wanted to do, happy that they all made time for a week of fun with him. He missed this, them all hanging out like this. Hell, he was not even worried about the RAs being there. He did invite Vision, he might be there or he might now. He will never force people to join him. He was just trapped in blissful happiness, he can feel the smile becoming permanent.

*-*

Entering the house via backyard, Tony was greeted by a happy Dum-E and U, (oh she is feeling extremis firing off with his own happiness), then he saw Peter and Harley grinning looking comfy, already occupying the couch with a game station all set up with a four-player racing game ready.

The adults watched the other four teens scramble over to the game station to begin a rematch tournament. Nesreen offered to cook, Tony jumped over to help along with Pepper. Lillianna took over to make the cookies as Tristan, Rhodey, Mecili, and Happy took their seats already talking about the number of games the man in question already set up.

The bots spun and raced after each other as if they were at Enass’s home or even in the Tower when their creator told them to take a day.

*-*

Natasha stopped dead when she watched the huge amount of people, music, sounds, and the rooms that have the people in it bringing life to the usual quiet manor. She caught the laughter as Rhodey and Mecili were doing Rock Paper Scissors while the other men, Tristan and Hogan were keeping score trying to distract them all.

Green eyes blinked when the biggest grin was plastered onto the man of the house face, nothing practiced about it. She has never seen that smile before and makes her wonder if he ever really smile unless his people were here. He smiled like that with Bruce sometimes.

She pressed herself against the wall listening to voices singing in Italian, as most of the kids joined still playing the game. Stepping away, she went down a different hall to get to the training room.

The petite woman crashed into the chest of Steve, who gave a curious look, “Steven.”

“Nat, you okay? What is going on? You look upset.” He pointed out. She didn’t want him to fucking point it out.

“Yeah. Spar with me. It has been a while.” She turned the tall blonde around going down the “scenic” path. Even they aren’t friends, she can ensure the man enjoyed whatever this is.

*-*

Tony picked overseeing the cookies being made, “Oh oh!” He reached over Lillianna’s shoulder trying to grab a cookie. He kept one hand stirring the soup making grabby hands.

“No, Antonio you hobgoblin stop trying to pilfer the cookies!” The woman laughed swatting away her cousin.

Rhodey let out a wheeze of laughter while the 6 teens ate their cookies, “Gremlin.”

The genius turned on his friend waving the spoon at him, “You are not better than me Rhodeybear.”

Pepper laughed already reminding both men about the trip out to Italy. Tristan snickered while saying his own story about how two got soaking wet after running through the rain on a dare. Mecili laughed along with the others saying he ran with them for the hell of it.

The teens listened to the misadventures the adults got into. They were even surprised Happy got up to some tomfoolery with their mentor and uncle.

“So it is just the Carbonell and Daw blood that says be risky?” Harley asked grinning seeing accusing eyes from Nesreen as playful as they are.

Nesreen wanders over to the teen smiling pulling on his cheeks with a teasing smirk, “You Mr. Keener Stark Daw can’t talk about risky behavior. Rocket chair.”

Harley turned red rubbing his cheek, “I am not adopted and that was not just me! Peter carried it out!”

Peter gaped at him snatching the cookie from the blonde teen’s hand shoving it in his mouth. Dodging a swat, the young superhero ran away laughing around the food. Christine laughed running around after them to help Harley. Valentino runs to stop Christine from stopping Harley from hitting Peter.

Pepper spoke out loud laughing where she couldn’t keep a straight face, “No running with food in your mouth!”

Mecili cackled into the table smacking the table excitedly. He can’t bring himself to even scold his daughter for help.

Tony grinned not even bothering to say Harley wasn’t family, at some point he knows his mother made him the next in line to care for him if something happens before his 18th. Maybe he was a little warm that the young mechanic didn’t deny it either.

Feeling his long-time best friend, he leaned against Rhodey adding spices to the stew, “How are the legs?”

“Chest?” Rhodey replied.

“Fiji, Rhodey. Fiji.”

The taller man snorted grinning, “Then that is your answer.”

“Smartass.” The brunette replied getting the bowls out. He felt his grin return at full force when he listened to Rhodey and Happy sing the current song in Sicilian. Oh, it warmed that they even learned this. He gave the strawberry blonde woman a teasing look when she was caught mumbling the song quietly in the language.

Pepper waved him away to get the dinner table set up.

The adults and teens gathered around to set up the table, get the dishes set, and food passed out with Desserts set in place too. Through set up, the teens talked about what they were going to do. Explore the woods, build a bird robot, and bother Mr. Barnes or Snow Dog.

The inventor felt his cheeks burn to shoo the teens out of the dining area as he can feel Rhodey and Nesreen's already smug ass grins. “Rhodey, Honeybear, and Nes, my dearest sister, can it.” He made a zip it sound and throw away the invisible zipper.

Nesreen and Rhodey laughed at him in ways that most siblings and family’s do with each other.

Tristan called the kids in after everything was set up and the group of 14 people, two bots who wanted to be apart, and two Ais above them, it felt nice. It was family.

Before anyone got started, Aya jumped when seeing a red face man phase through the wall, while Peter and Harley greeted Vision. Johnathan and Christine stared at the man as if he done the coolest thing in the world. The man at head shoulder by Rhodey and Pepper, smiled surprised and touched that the Humanoid Robot joined them. It warmed even more that FRIDAY, VITO, Dum-E, and U greeted them with beeps, words of “Vision, welcome home”. It felt like home, truly does.

Vision took his seat, the one left open for him he gave the people a nervous and tiny smile. If his face was not red, Tony could be sure damn well that the man would be blushing red when the tiny troglodytes asked him questions and told him how cool his abilities are.

The adults watched on smiling, charmed by Vision taking the time to answer their quizzical questions.

The dinner went on, jokes and stories shared. Then questions about what this week would be about. Tony already had the week planned out, being a bit farther away from the city and cameras, he told them binge watching musicals, movies, board games, a simulation real-life board game (Clue, it was Clue), DnD because Tony had to have it, then Rhodey requested to reply some of the old RPG video games to clear up a long history mistake.

That got all the teens exclaiming they didn’t even know Tony and Rhodey played video games. This led to another story about Tony, Tristan, and Rhodey playing a choice base game and how Rhodey pushed X for doubt. Tony couldn’t even finish breaking down in giggles and wheezes while Tristan fought to hold his own laugh in. Rhodey, as the Colonel and War Machine pilot, hid his face saying it was a mistake.

Peter and Johnathan tried to ask what game it was but the three kept tight-lipped even laughter tried to erupt from the two again.

Happy asked if they were going to watch any musicals or specific musicals.

The genius grinned at his old bodyguard waving his hand up showing several musicals already lined up. Pepper pointed ones she loved. Nesreen groaned seeing some she found okay but hated. Rhodey gave Tony a high five for having Grease up there. Mecili asked if that meant they were basically going to recite the songs like canaries. Yes. All the way yes.

*-*

Wanda wandered over to the living room seeing a chaotic mess, she made her way over to the kitchen and dining rooms when she heard voice chattering away, tones light and airy. She can hear Stark’s, the kids, and… Vision. Vision was here but in the dining room. Why? What is going on? Why was everything so messy in the living room.

Making her way to the dining area, she was met with so many eyes, some giving her a civil smile, other strained at best. Even Stark, who never met her eyes or gave her the same respect she gave him gave her something weak and not at all civil smile. Then her light brown eyes found Vision’s bluish-oranges.

Vision had a full plate, even if he doesn’t eat for need, he still had one full of food. He gave Wanda a smile that is in a greeting but something of like later. She could even get what he was feeling. But the atmosphere was warm, welcoming between the people. She gave Vision a weaker smile but left the room quickly.

It was strange to hear this much noise in the Manor, not so… lonely. The young witch wandered back to her room to keep herself from going in there to get answers about Vision’s session or even about the general thing about why he hasn’t visited often. She can wait. She can.

*-*

The second day brought on the events of more fun as the adults took time to bake pies. Tony was never good at baking, but he liked the feeling, and he liked the fact that his sister plays musicals while baking. They were making several kinds of pies, from boysenberry to blueberry.

Mecili already got FRIDAY to help record the kitchen stage as his two older siblings began to hum out a familiar tune.

Rhodey snickered as Happy slid him 20 dollars. “I told you that they would be singing this one.”

Pepper took her share from Tristan who was blaming Tony and Nesreen for being predictable bakers.

Clint was up and out of his room with Natasha smelling the sweet smells wafting through the air. Following his nose, he stopped short of the little show that was being performed, why so many pie tins and fillings.

Natasha stared at the scene with an eyebrow up in intrigued as the brother performing a song that should be considered mess up by all standards.

Nesreen rolled the pie crust over a pie for the lemon type of pie. She hummed out softly, “Seems like a downright shame.” She looked at Tony who was mixing the fillings of another pie.

On tempo already Tony hummed back, “Shame?”

The second eldest Daw, she sang softly taking the pie to the oven she continued gaining on the tone of lyrics, “Seems an awful waste.” Gathering up some of the pie crust to start for the next pie. Grabbing the sweet potatoes mixture that was done, she wandered back to the pin in, “Such a nice, plump frame, what his name has… had… Has.” She plopped down a good scoop of pie filling into the tin. “Nor it can’t be traced.” She sang out grinning smoothing the pie filling out.

Tony hummed to continue getting the next filling ready. Rhodey bobbed his head along with Happy already knowing where this is going to go. Pepper was recording for her own personal prosperity's sake.

“Business needs a lift,” Nesreen lifted up the pie tin for emphasis getting several chuckles from the others even her duet partner. “Debts to be erased,” She slid the pie to the counter in line for the oven. She went over to the door, “Think of it as thrift,” On the gloves, “As a gift, if you get my drift.” She pulled out the next pie it being the first round of apple pies.

“It seems an awful waste…” She grabbed the rhubarb mixture from her big brother grinning at him as he snickered under his breath, “I mean, with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it,” She stared at her brother already knowing he knows the upcoming part wandering over to another empty tray of a pie tin. “If you get it.” She eyed him over his shoulder.

“Ah.” Tony did the best way he knew was as a eureka moment. Hearing more laughter and others nodded as they got it too.

Clint stared confused but he saw his friend staring her head bobbing subtle as possible, but she knew the song. He put his finger to his lips when Steve and Sam came up to them, probably coming out from the smells of the pies or from the sounds of music.

Nesreen turned around grinning like her brother getting it was the best thing ever. She rounded the other side of the counter where her brother was doing the mixtures, “Good you got it. Take, for instance,” She spun away swaying with Pepper who hooted and laugh into her shirt.

Both women sang joyously, “Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!”

The second Daw sibling slid over to Lillianna who giggled herself behind her hand, “Business never better using only pussycats and toast.” The genius’s sister sat in the chair tapping out the beat with her brother who took a break from mixing, “Now a pussy’s good for maybe six or seven at the most.”

Happy snorted sipping on his taffe looking with amusement, nodding the teens in to watch the pies and music filling the kitchen.

“And I’m sure they can’t compare as far as taste!” Nesreen hopped out of the leaning against the counter fake swooning over the taste of the pies they are making.

Tony beamed rounding the counter as his sister rounded keeping paces ahead of him, “Miss Daw, what charming notion!”

“It does seem a waste.” She grinned swooping in to take the second apple out of the oven.

The two sang in tandem as they both pulled out the last few of the apple pies, sliding in several new pies to bake. “Eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always.” He reached into the cabinets getting down the dishes.

“Think about it.” Nesreen sang back grabbing the cups passing her kids spinning them little earning snorts of laughter.

The teens watched the adults watch the two sing and step along with the music. 

“Miss Daw, how I’ve lived, without you all these years, I’ll never know.” The mechanic set down the forks with each word. “How delectable!” He nudged Rhodey who shoved him away playfully, “Also undetectable.” Tony ruffled at Tristan’s hair who batted him away flipping him off even though he was humming.

Nesreen put down the utensils with her own set of lyrics giving her brother a snarky grin, “Lots of other gentlemen’ll soon be coming for a shave, won’t they.” She squeezed their brother's chin getting him to lick her hand making her cringe rubbing it on his face. Mecili laughed along with some of the kids.

She began to spin red and gold superhero in a circle making him cackle, “Think of,” Laughing through the lyrics the woman went back over to the pie crust and fillings, “All them,” She threw arms up in the air as all adults joined in.

“Pies!”

Tony spun his bots in small circles eliciting excited beeps while FRIDAY got into the mood as well putting them all in cheeky Victorian hologram outfits. Vision was there looking delighted when he realized he was in a virtual top hat and outfit. Peter and the others looked charmed at the new clothing.

“How choice! How rare!” Tony spun Christine who laughed spinning with her sister. This lead to another spinning around each other with the bots.

Nesreen did a curtsey as she slid another pie into the oven, “What, Mr. Stark. What, Mr. Stark. What is that sound?”

Steve blinked seeing that FRIDAY put them in street clothes of that era but not ratting them out. He was not sure how he should feel about it. Sam blinked looking surprised to be even included in the gear or the very musical production of making pies.

“Those crunching noises pervading the air!” Tony hooked her arm after his sister stopped filling another pie tin with stepping a melodic circle grinning.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” She sang out.

Lillianna joined in a little sipping her taffe, “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Harley chimed in with the bots beeping, “Yes all around.”

Sam was a little conflicted about joining in the sing-along and maybe to try and get the pies out of it. He watched the sister and brother split off Tony leaning against Hogan and then Rhodey. He knows this musical kind of.

“It’s man devouring man, my dears.”

Happy and Rhodey sang with him raising their cups of cofea and taffe, “And who are we deny it in here?”

Tony swung back around sitting in the bar stool after finishing all of his feelings, pushing the plum filling next, “These are desperate times Miss Daw, and desperate measures are called for.” He did his best sultry voice resting his chin in his elbow propped hand.

Nesreen, set down a pie of boysenberry laughing happily when Tony made a face at it, “Here we are, now. Hot out of the oven.”

“What is that?”

She hummed out tapping the pie curst listening to it crunch, “It’s priest. Have a little priest.” She cut into setting it on a new plate sliding it to her brother.

Tony made a face more sticking his tongue out sniffing it, “Is it really good?” He grabbed the plate giving it to Christine who grabbed it with a thank you.

“Sir it’s too good, at least.” She sang back going back to filling the next batch of pies. “Then again, they don’t commit sins of the flesh,” She tapped her own wrist with a sly smile, “So it’s pretty fresh.”

Tony pointed to the bag of sugar, “Awful lot of fat.”

Nesreen scoffed smiling in genuine joy as the others adjusted the plates, “Only where it sat.” She tapped the bottom of the sugar bag.

The on the bar stool pulled Valentino over who blinked in surprise at being the next proper, “Haven’t you got poet, or something like that?”

Valentino squawked squirming away saying something about not being a pie filling. Pepper laughed more behind her glass and Peter sat in his chair watching amusedly.

Valentino thought he was free when his mother spun him kissing his head looking back at his uncle, “No, you see, the trouble with poet is,” She let her son go chuckling as he hid behind Harley and Dum-E, “How do you know it’s deceased. Try the priest.” She pointed to the apple pie cooling down. She slid out a Lemon Méringue Pie tapping the crust of this one, “Lawyer’s rather nice.”

“If it’s for a price.” He refuted pulling over a blueberry filling scooping one up popping it into his mouth.

Nesreen pulled a faux scowl, even if her mouth was twitching, “Order something else, thought, to follow, since,” She pulled away the blueberry filling from her hungry brother, “no should swallow it twice.”

Tony gestured to his body with a smirk as Rhodey bellowed out this part, “Anything that’s lean!?”

Pepper took over this part as Nesreen continued to fill grinning at Rhodey and Happy, “Well, then, if you’re British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine.”

Lillianna picked up cleaning her glass, even if it there was nothing on her rim, “Anyway, it’s clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it’s been.” Lillianna gently told Dum-E no to his offer of his old cup.

Tony sat up from his seat seeing the plum pie go into the oven, “Is that squire, on the fire?”

His little sister hip bumped the oven door closed pulling out Sugar Pie, “Mercy no, sir,” She leaned the pied over showing the white light dusted pie, “You’ll notice it’s grocer.”

The superhero laughed staring at the pie, “Look thicker,” He poked the pie seeing a light top jiggle, “More like vicar!”

Pulling out a key lime pie moving the Sugar Pie away, “No, it has to be grocer,” She set the key lime pie down whispering loudly, “It’s green.”

Steve got what the song was really about but the number of pies and the other singing along almost made seem like the poor just trying to get up in the world with a different flavor of pies. Natasha was sitting down enjoying the improvised scene.

Tony moved over to help fill the pie tins with the dancing accountant, “The history of the world, my sister.”

“Save a lot of graves, do a lot relative favors.” She sang along sliding the pies to be chilled into the freezer.

“Is those below,” He patted Dum-E and U who zoomed up to give him a spoon of his own. “serving those up above.” He felt FRIDAY and VITO data move along with the song with carefree wriggles, similar to how U’s frame was moving.

Mecili gestured to Happy’s beard, “Everybody shaves.”

The curly hair woman gestured to the pies done so far, from strawberry to apple so far, “So there should be plenty of flavors.”

“How gratifying for once to know,” He smiled singing out taking his seat back on the barstool as Tristan wandered over to help with the filling.

The group sang out at the same time, even the teens getting into it, “That those above will serve those down below.”

Natasha blushed a little when the three men caught her singing, giving them all death glare, she made them all _not say a word_.

The billionaire superhero blinked seeing a mulberry pie set down in front of him, “What is that?”

“It’s fop. Finest in the shop.” She sang like she was explaining the simplest thing, “And we have some shepherd’s pie,” She grabbed a finished Pecan pie placing it down next to the mulberry, “Peppered with actual shepherd on top.”

“And I’ve just begun,” She grabbed a Cream Pie off the counter when Tristan finished filling it, “Here’s the politician, so oily,” She had to take a breath when she heard Pepper said the whole board members and Tony cackled, “It’s served with a doily, have one!”

Tony stuck his nose up in the air like he was above it even when his eyes crinkled up with merriment, “Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it’s going to run.” He grabbed another cream-based pie taking it to the fridge.

Nesreen got a coconut pie done and filled, showing Pepper and Aya, “Try the frair.” Gesturing to the lightly fried coconut shaving, “Fried, it’s drier.”

The honey brown-eyed man swapped out with her showing a Chiffon pie, “No, the clergy is really,” seeing the girls shaking their heads with amused eyes. He shrugged grinning taking the pie back wiggling his eyebrows, “Too coarse and too mealy?” He teased, even when Peter slipped by taking the proffered pie. He gave Peter a good-natured scowl.

Peter smiled delightedly to getting a pie not hunching in on himself.

Nesreen spun her big brother again giggling along with him, “Then actor,” She showed him the chocolate pie, “It compactor.”

Tony snorted beaming grabbing the chocolate pie, holding it up one-handed, “Ah, but always arrives overdone!” He slid into the fridge, helping Tristan get the rest of the pies out to put new ones in.

He looked over his shoulder copying the earlier move his little sister did, “I’ll come again with you have blueberry on the menu.”

Pepper wheezed out in a fit of giggles holding her sides cheering at the performance.

“Have charity towards the world, my friends.” Tony grabbed a cooled-off cherry pie carrying it over to the table as Nesreen carried over one of the Apple pies.

“Yes, yes,” She sang back to him, “I know, my brother.” Setting the pies down at the same time as him grabbing the said blueberry pie, the man went around adjusting the table silverware.

“We’ll take the customers that we can get,” He ruffled Harley's hair who complained he was messing up his virtual rich hat.

Nesreen watched him as she watches a pumpkin pie slide over, “High-born and low, my brother.”

“We’ll not discriminate great from small,” Dum-E and U rolled up the table wriggling about at their creator. He smiled at them going over to his sister.

Tony grabbed the blueberry pie from her not even thinking about anything about his ticks, being as carefree as his family in the dining room as she set the pumpkin pie down. “No, we’ll serve anyone. Meaning anyone.”

Nesreen laughed seeing him pretending he couldn’t lift the pie up waltzing over to the over-acting man, singing in sync with him, “And to anyone.”

Everyone joined in raising their cup of cofea and taffee, some teens with water or milk, “At All!” If the siblings ended with a pose lifting the pie in the air with the brightest smiles it was a part of the fun of this week.

Pepper turned off her phone the proceeded to clap her hands cheering. Vision watched the virtual clothes blink away as he smiled a little more clapping his hands praising the short notice performance. Harley already dug into the pumpkin pie nodding about the show. Rhodey whistled hooting about a dinner and a show. Happy dug into a piece of cherry pie giving a thumbs up. The bots spun in a joyous circle for joining in on the fun that their creator and his sister let them in on.

They made happy beeping noises at the digital pets and hugs from the man himself, who sat down to get a piece of his pie.

Natasha already was shoving and forcing most of the men away from the entryway now that the little performance was done. She was going to have that stuck in her head for a while. Clint wanted to go in there and make a pie. Sam did her job and flicked him on the temple. Steve kept looking back as if he wanted to go in there and congratulate him.

Maybe it was Yasha’s words or the way he tends to understand the man better than most, but she was going to let the man have his peace as long as they are able to. Besides the Manor is big and they can go out to the city.

“I just wanted to tell Tony that he has a pretty voice.” Steve urged on, as the four of them passed a Winter Soldier who stalked out of the bathroom.

James blinked blearily at the four who looked positively guilty. He was not awake enough for this and the smell of sweet crap was calling to him. Walking past his roommates and friends he wandered away following his nose.

Clint whine about not getting a piece of the pie. Sam sighed rubbing his face.

*-*

By the time James made his way to the kitchen, he saw boxes being moved by Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Peter to some people. He peeked out the window, half on protective paranoia and another half out of curiosity. Pie for Days. It had two happy kids' faces on the side of the truck door, and the charity’s number. He felt a warming sensation settle over him knowing that Anthony and maybe the others helped make several dozen pies, which looks to be almost about 80 pies.

Moving away from the window, he went to the semi-clean kitchen and seeing a plum pie and Vision cleaning.

“Vision?” James asked staring at the plum pie. He noticed a white note on it saying for Winter Wolf. The writing was a form half loopy and print, making for strange writing. “Mine?”

Vision simply nodded as he hummed quietly, even when Dum-E rolled up with another dishcloth. He blinked at the bot who wiggled and rolled back.

James looked back seeing Anthony walk in with Pepper talking a mile a minute about how many kids were going to get a shit ton of pies only to stop when he saw him. James wanted to say the flush was for something else besides getting caught for making him a plum pie.

He felt the beginnings of his own blush trying to splash his cheek, he twitched on his mechanical arm, before lifting the pie up gently, “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

Tony shook his head smiling a little, “No, don’t worry about Winter Wonder. I wanted you to have something sweet. Everyone got their favorite pie. There is apple pie also, made too much, give it to Sam or something. Rhodey mentions something like that.” He did a little shrug before turning to Happy about monopoly getting equal oh nos from Pepper and Happy.

James watches the three leave as the excited ramblings of the man grew distant. Staring at the pie in his hand, he felt the redness reach his cheeks in full bloom. This man is going to make a pass out. He looked at Vision, “Did he make it?”

Vision stared at Barnes, knowing how he feels about his creator, “The filling, Miss Daw, I suppose my aunt, made the crust. A team effort from Miss Daw and Mr. Stark.”

Bucky wanted to pinch himself when he saw the android lips quick in a bigger smile than the one both tend to do. Not wanting to push the mechanized man himself, how he wouldn’t appreciate being pushed, James nodded. Grabbing the Apple Pie that was left on the further side of the counter.

James could be grateful he left when he heard a new voice come in, asking if Vision needed help with cleaning. He can only assume the floating man said yes or something polite.

Banging on Wilson’s door, James held both pies, when Wilson opened the door getting the pie shoved into his chest. “Rhodes said you like Apple. Tony told me to give it to you.” He walked away leaving a very bewildered but watery-eyed Wilson alone with his pie.

Bucky may have got watery-eyed himself when he ate his pie as slow as he can, groaning at the right amount of tart and sweet in his pie. Oh god, this pie is not going to last long.

*-*

The middle of the week had the adults sitting in the training room where they converted it into the dance hall once more. Here they were playing battleships, where they were the ships, but the numbers are hidden.

So far, Mecili, Lilliana, Pepper, and Happy were out. Leaving Tony and Tristan against Rhodey and Nesreen. Vision sat out knowing it would be unfair for him to play this game. He enjoyed the “smack” talk they thrown at each other.

Tristan whistled out a tune, which made Tony perked up and Rhodey mumbled out a here we go already knowing the tune whistled out.

Wanda sat there on the other side of the door, she been wanting to talk to Vision, but each time she got cold feet when his smile showed up. Listening to the smack talk stop and war machine hum out a tune, which led the others to hum.

“I’ve made a haul in all the leading rackets.” Tristan began chuckling when Nesreen started to fall over laughing. Happy perked up knowing this song better. “From which rip-roarin' rich I happen to be, And if thou wouldst attain the upper brackets,” Tristan continue after calling the number Nesreen falling over howling in laughter. Rhodey called cheating for using musicals against them. The man continues already ready burst out in his laughter, “I've made a haul in all the leading rackets, Marry me, marry me, marry me.”

Tony stuck his tongue, “You are already married dumbass.” He chuckled behind his hand blinking in surprise when Rhodey called out his number. “Rhodey!”

Rhodey smirked at him even when he was in his wheelchair, he always looked bold even singing, he likes when his friend loosens up to sing musicals with him, “My purse has yet to know a silver lining,” Rhodey called out Tristan afterward who fell over like he died. The others tried not to laugh and giggle to avoid encouraging him, “Still lifeless in my wifeless family tree,” Rhodey snorted rolling over to the pretending to be a dead guy, “But if for love unending thou art pining, Marry me, marry me, marry me.” The man smirked when Tristan did an X on his face.

“I am way too pretty. Sorry, Rhodey.” He poked jokingly with the man who barked out a laugh already seeing Tony and Mecili whispering quickly at each other.

Mecili jumped on a chair putting a hand to chest, “I come to thee a thoroughbred patrician Still spaying my decaying family tree. To give a social goose to thy position, Marry me, marry me, marry me.” The man on his knees put his hands on his chest, “Marry me!”  
  


Tony cackled hopped over (not skipped) to the men as Mecili slid over on his knees. Pepper and Lillianna clapped and cheered them on.

Rhodey through his hands up giving in to anything his family was going to do, “Fuck it, let do this innuendo song.”

Tony fist-pumped already pushing pulling Tristan up who began with Rhodey, “Marry me!”

Mecili joined the three men grinning wiggling his ring finger, “Marry me! Marry me!” Tristan covered his face giving a halfhearted glared lip split in a bright smile.  
  
Tony jumped put his hands under his chin taking over the female role, “I'm a maid who would marry.” He gave an innocent look getting hooting _lies_ from Pepper and Nesreen. He stuck his tongue out at them, “And will take with no qualm, Any Tom, Dick or Harry,” He gestured to his three family members who rolled their eyes, except Mecili called out he was Harry this time. Rhodey grabbed Tom laughing when Tristan groaned in fake despair. “Any Harry, Dick or Tom,” He pointed to the men who claimed their name cackling along with everyone else, giving Happy a bright-eyed look when heard the man sing as well.  
  
Tristan jumped in grinning, putting both hands on his waist, “I’m the man thou shouldst marry.”

Tony grinned matching his stance, “Howdy, Pop.”

“Howdy Mom.” Tristan went so bland in order to hold back his harsh laughter.

Rhodey snorted even when he did his part, “I’m the man thou shouldst marry.”

Tony clapped his hands together bobbing his head with a cheeky grin, “Art thou Harry, Dick or Tom?”

“I’m Tom man,” Rhodey replied getting the girls laughing again trying not to interrupt.

Mecili flipped the words on his big brother, “Howdy, pal!”

“Howdy, dude.” Tony did finger guns trying to stay serious even when his big brother and nerd companion cracked and burst out in a fit of laughter.

Tony continued waving away Tristan who was on the floor trying to breathe from his laughter, “Art thou, Tom, Dick or Harry?”

The girls with Vision and Happy chimed in, “Call me, Tom, Harry or Dick!”

The four men sang together while the others swayed to the uplifting music to a song that was talking about how frisky the girl was feeling truly, “I'm (She's) a maid who would marry, and would no longer tarry, I'm (She's) a maid who would marry, may my hopes not miscarry! I'm (She's) a maid mad to marry and will take double-quick, Any Tom, Dick or Harry.”  
  
Everyone repeated the words, which was the funniest and most fun part of the song to sing, “Any Tom, Harry or Dick.”  
  
Wanda wasn’t sure how she feels hearing a group of people singing a song about dicks and one that was hairy too. What movie or musical was this? Jesus, she needs to bleach her ears. She really needed to bleach them when they all just repeated taking a dick. What holy hell is this?

Her face probably scarlet red as she covered her ears eyes wide.

Tony wagged his hips along with Lillianna, Pepper, and Nesreen who joined, while Happy and Vision help FRIDAY and VITO with recording.  
  
Mecili, Tristan, and Rhodey snag out with Happy, “Any Tom, Dick or Harry.”

Tony jumped up on one of the equipment singing out, “Any Tom,” He reached another octave, “Harry, or” He jumped down landing on his feet finishing off the song, “Dick!”

Happy snorted chuckling a little giving his old boss a water bottle, “Would that be about Mr. Barnes then?”

Tony choked on his water coughing up water, as his honey bear rolled to him patting his back, it didn’t stop anyone from laughing and giggling. “Happy. You. Are. So. FIRED.” He tried for venomous even with red painting his neck and face. He drank his water hiding his face in the water bottle.

Pepper retorted that Happy works for her, so he isn’t fired. Happy apologized for the bad joke but the water-guzzling male waved him off.

“I mean, the man is not bad looking, Antonio.” Lillianna pointed to her cousin where he began to turn redder hiding his face in his hands.

Nesreen and Mecili, hugged their big brother who grumbled out how all of them were banned for life and forever. He knows that was very far from the truth.

Wanda wanders off quickly, already in the search of something burning away the singing about wanting Tom's hairy dick. She shook her head passing James who took 15 steps back holding a water bottle.

James looked down the hall before, he got recaptured by the kids who wanted him to test somethings, it was breaking shit, he got to release some tensions and the kids got to see things break. Teens of science like shit breaking and exploding. Go figure.

*-*

Last night of his family and mentees being out here, Tony sat on the couch surrounded by his siblings, Rhodey and Pepper. Happy went to bed a bit early, because work schedules and shit will recommence next week, and they spent the week dicking around and staying up way too late, much later than the tiny monsters of science. Tristan and Lillianna would be joining a little later. The kids, well they said something about trying to beat a game on a perfect no death speed run. Rhodey smirked about them not being able to do it.

Let say, there were 200 dollars on the line for each of them, he and Rhodey bet they couldn’t do it, so they will see if they were able to do it. No cheats, hacks or mods. Tony was excited particularly about the results as Peter declared he was insulted that his two mentors would suggest they could perfect a no death speed run. So far, they were ahead and only restarted once, because they died. _Zombie Revenge_ , haha clunky controls and all.

With the images of a bunch of teens taking turns trying to beat a game and hype each other to not die, he sat back enjoying the current movie they were watching. Pepper gave him and Rhodey stares after they did a duet of Grease Lightning. Sue them, it was catchy. This time it was Rocky Horror Picture Show.

The honey brown-eyed man stared at the hazel-green-eyed woman scrunching his nose up, he knew the silent question, even as Rhodey sipped on his water enjoying the movie. Tony knew the part was going to come up. The song, one that he adored just because he had so many fucking sexual innuendos and the fact the Rhodey joins him, never fails to join him on songs from this musical. Little Shop of Horrors would be up next, then Heathers. Tony can see their like of musicals and musical movies.

“I am not going to bust out singing Pep, put away those eyes.” He accused his friend.

Pepper in a graceful manner snorted at him nudging him with her toe, “Tony, you do know I have the video of you and Rhodey singing the sisters part. I mean word for word. As much I hear you talk about sci-fi movies, books, and shows, the amount I hear you debate about horror movie monsters versus killers, you both are secret theater nerds too.” She grinned even when Rhodey sunk low into his own hoodie at the same time as Tony hid his face in his own oversized hoodie.

“We blame Nes.” Both men threw out trying to hide their blushing faces.

Nesreen scoffed putting a hand on her chest, “I’ll have you know I have high caliber in a taste of horror movies and books, thank you.” She smirked looking at Pepper who made a questioning hum, “Tony got us into musicals, all of us. Rhodey helped to like the theater goblin he is.

Both Tony and Rhodes their hands in the air, “They’re catchy!”

The smaller genius flapped his arms making the sleeves flapped around while Rhodey stuck his tongue out when their family members let their laughs bubble out, being airy with the content of movie night. It was even nicer because Tony only caught wind of the Rogues Avengers a few times during the week. He was almost close to thanking them for staying the hell away from his family.

Then again, he would not mind having Giacomo join in, at least to get to know some of them in a less tense environment. It tickled his insides when he knows that his sweetpea, Honey-bear, Rhodey-bear, sweetbear and Taste-Freeze, Ice pop, Snow Killer, Blizzard Storm were getting along.

Speaking of getting along, the part was getting along closer and he can feel knowing eyes and his own little brother sipping water pointedly not looking at him.

“Rhodey, honeybear, gumdrop, golden graham—”

“Agh, terrible, I like sweetpea better, but… yeah fine.”

Tony did a _yiss_ shaking his hands free of his sweater. He felt the taller male ruffle his hair, “But, you are the woman singing, Pepper and I are the sisters, the backup singers.”

If the man turned red, that is a very simple reason, he loves the song but he never really sings that main girl partly because maybe he was shy. Shy, bashful, embarrassed. He was not shy about sex, he had it of course but thinking about singing it, with passion how he does his other favorite songs, makes his cheeks heat up.

Rhodey already nudging the brunette with the van dyke facial hair who was turning bright red, “Or, I can do the main girl, I don’t have your pipes, or Nesreen can. It is not problem Tones. You know?”

Tony nodded pawing his blanket, “I am going to do it. Just, you know, I love all of these songs in the movie but… you know… never really sang this song out loud.” 

The second eldest Daw reached over holding his wrist gently, “You make a pretty Janet.”

This made the nervous man laughed divulging into giggles covering his mouth, “Alright, since you called me pretty.” He batted his eyes lashes obnoxiously getting Mecili and Pepper to groan rolling their eyes at him.

“He is the prettiest little catsnail.” Rhodey added hugging the man who was batting at him with a scowl.

“Unhand me you plebian!”

“See, now, you are stuck, until the song starts.” Rhodey chided with a coy grin.

Tony whined falling over going deadweight getting a remark about how he doesn’t weigh shit. The inventor flipped off the other part-time inventor, he seen Rhodey do his own small inventions. He knows what this man does with small planes. He knows the added designs too on the bikes. Can’t fool Tony Stark no siree. Stalling, he was stalling.

James wandered out of his room, down hall, still mourning the long-gone plum pie he all but inhaled. The tin was cleaned but he was thinking if he stared long enough it would regenerate. He heard Anthony, Rhodes, and everyone else of the small handsomely cute male people chatting and laughing. He was about to go in, stealth to the kitchen until he heard a sultry, soft singing that he can only usually associate with Anthony. The man and his family were a flurry of conversation, mostly about the mini-performance that his pie came out of, then Wanda acting like Anton talked dirty to her when she went to the group and heard them singing about Dicks. Richard, Dick. He knows but the small part of him wanted to hear that, how did he sound. Was it boisterous? Confident. Sultry… like this voice. Burning with desire, want, and need. He was projecting. He thinks he is.

Tony started soft, voice coming out velvety as he sang along with the actress of the movie, “I was feeling done in, couldn't win… I'd only ever kissed before.”

Pepper and Rhodey jumped in grinning with their lines looking at each other. “You mean he?” Pepper spoke in shock bafflement.

Rhodey nodded along looking smug, “Uh-huh.”

Tony continued even with his cheeks burning, “I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting.”

James pressed both hands to his thighs listening to the words, he felt his own cheeks redden, chest beginning to warm. Listening to the bright-eyed man sing out, “It only leads to trouble and seat-wetting.” The Winter Soldier bit his lip trying to keep away the images that the singing man is eliciting into his brain. If James thought, he was going to have a stroke from the rush of blood-fighting to go both directions. Hands gripping the worn sleep pants he listened.

“Now all I want to know is how to go.” The genius began to get into its song with the actress matching the pacing and the rise of want that she was showing through the lyrics. “I've tasted blood and I want more.”

Rhodey, Pepper, Mecili, and Nesreen sang out the sisters’ line look each other, “More, more, more.” They all had big grins while trying not to break down into a fit of giggles.

Tony blushes even more but grinned at the others, the redness on his cheeks never leaving, “I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance…” The man wrapped his arms around himself letting his head loll as he did a semi type of shimmy, “I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance.”

The ex-assassin knees went weak to where he had to press himself to the wall, chest to the wall, already feeling the heated breath echo back to him. Hearing the man singing out, “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty,” He bit his bottom lip till he tasted blood glazing his mouth with the coppery taste, “Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.” Bucky was going to get that stroke sooner than he excepted. He was going to die and he was not going to be mad about how he went out.

“Creature of the night,” Tony shivered, trying not to let thoughts while singing turn, tempting as the lyrics did something with his overactive brain, “Then if anything grows while you pose,” This Stark will not think about a super-soldier sitting on a stool or under a bike, shirtless. No. Stop. He felt hotter as he licked his lip continuing to sing, “I'll oil you up and rub you down.”

Rhodey can already tell where his best friend's mind going, as the lyrics came out shakier, more mixing of fake need with a hint of longing. Oh god, his best friend is going full-on catsnail right now. Singing along he caught a shine of hold reflecting the colors of the television. Barnes. Well, shit. “Down, down, down.”

James already feel his mind betraying, giving him new fantasies, listening to the man's melodic voice, three times, three times heard this man sing, and all three he was falling so deep. His friend (and crush, fuck you Wilson for pointing it out) was doing something to the body. Was his family secret assassins with voices? He hopes not. Hearing those words, “And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction, You need a friendly hand…” Oh, he wants a friendly hand. Not his own though. Not his own. He watched from the corner of his eye, as he saw Anthony comb through his hair, hands dragging down his face to his opposite arms.

“And I need action!” The futurist continued to sing bobbing his head with beat and tempo tugging at his sweater. Part for acting and part because to get cool circling in his sweater. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty.” Tony let himself fall over on Rhodey’s lap sticking his hands up in the air.

Rhodey started laughing too hard covering his face as the others picked up singing along with the man on his lap, “Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.”

Calming down, Rhodey met the Winter Soldier’s eyes that glowed against the light as well singing with the others, “Creature of the night.” Rhodes chuckled deep in his chest when James twitched trying to hide further into the shadows as his little brother sang making him sit up, “Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.”

Bucky Barnes was caught by the man he is currently having a daydream (it was a night dream he guesses) best friend and little brother, singing a song about wanted to be ravished and seduced. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Why? How? He shivered, his back going taut, the fight trying to not get hard was becoming so close to a losing battle, when the needy sounding voice sang out, “I wanna be dirty!” Then breathy, so fucking breathy, it was like he was in the middle of reaching the highest points, “Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.” Gripping his sleep pants, Bucky let out a shuddering breath.

Laughing under his breath he sang out, “Creature of the night!”

Mecili grinned seeing the cousin slide in spouting off, “Creature of the night!”

Nesreen swooned with her hand on her forehead leg kicking up, “Creature of the night.”

Rhodey hummed out questioning, “Creature of the night?”

Pepper cheered out throwing her hands up in the air, “Creature of the night!”

Mecili twitted out, “Creature of the night.”

Lillianna grabbed her own line of saying, “Creature of the night.” taking a seat on the other couch looking comfy in her own sweats and a t-shirt, hair wrapped up.

Tristan jumped on the couch joining her, “Creature of the night.”

The little family joined in with the actors cheering out, “Creature of the night!”

They stayed quiet as the movie continued until Pepper started to laugh under her breath, then Nesreen, until everyone broke down laughing till each of them was holding their sides, fanning their faces, and gasping for air. 

Rhodey figures he will confront Barnes later about the large amount of eye-fucking he was doing to his brother but that was for tomorrow. He caught on that Tony already claim the Time Warp song and Frank, he shouted out bullshit about the last time he got to sing it.

Bucky closed the door, shuddering and shivering all the way to the bed, he had to move slowly to avoid any rubbing against his sensitive parts. Hearing the man infiltrates his dreams, give those bright big eyes of wonderment, throw compliments at him as he deserves, smart, quick, and nimble fingers creating along with him. Delicate, strong, venom tongued voice the went along with the fantasy his mind comes up with.

He shut his eyes even as he laid in bed not feeling tired. He kept replaying the song and Anton singing it. In his robe, opened, and free. The reactor bright, shining, reflecting off the browns and golds in his eyes. Lips kissed red.

James's body twitched at the same time as his cock twitched. Gripping his thighs and sleepwear, the man forced his eyes open to stare. Willing his erection to leave him. Maybe, he won’t get that. Maybe he needs to give himself a hand. Maybe, he just wants the generous, gentle, cute, brilliant, sexy genius of a man to help.

Christ, he is sweet on the man, he is so gone for him.

“Selfish Barnes… stop being fucking selfish.” He breathed out rolling on to his stomach shuddering to force his eyes to shut once more trying to find sleep that won’t be broken by nightmares or accidental messes.

*-*

Tony laid in his bed that night, Rhodey asleep a room down, Pepper on the opposite side of his bedroom. He was hugging his Bucky Guard Bear, he kept thinking about the song and the way the lyrics seem to register in his brain that he wanted something from Giacomo. The creator tapped his chest, looking at the ceiling. Not paying attention to usual touches of anxiety and teasing sounds of panic. No, his brain was giving him a different kind of show.

Oiled up, grease stained, shirtless, arm on display, hair pulled back, Giacomo Buchanan Barnes.

Letting out a quiet gasp, the genius hugged his bear harder, trying to keep all the need and desire out of his mind but the one thing that is staying in his brain. In his hind brain, out of the sex appeal. The healing man, was kind, understanding, smart, so fucking smart, competent, honest, funny, sexy, has to throw that in there too, gentle with his mentees, nieces and nephews and his bots, VITO likes him, badass… and… and fuck, he has a crush on him.

Sitting up he panted covering his face curling up more, there it is. He popped a boner now. Oh sweet Einstein, he has a crush on his friend. His friend, who might not even be into him like that. Oh damn, no wonder Rhodey says put away the eyes.

He wanted to say he was having a panic attack but he knew he wasn’t this was different. His breath was too airy, his eyes were too clear, and his lips weren’t tightly shut.

“Oh, your human counter part is doing things to me. I think… I like it.” He whispered to the bear before setting it next to Northern and Milkway. “I like it to much.”

*-*

The following morning involved, Tony giving the gremlins each two hundred along Rhodey. He then took the time to get his family members (Harley and Peter included) driven to the airport or home with Pepper and Happy. This leaves Rhodes who mainly lives at the compound 76% of the time.

The Colonel made his way down to the training room where finds a sweaty, high-focused deadly super soldier working out what seems to be frustration. He took a survey of the room seeing all of the RAs and Vision training. He ignored the curious glances of them making his way over to Barnes.

“Barnes.” He spoke formal not even surprised to see the man stopped in mid-punch of the nearly dead bag.

James looked at him pushing away hair stuck strands from his head, “Yes Rhodes?”

Rhodey was already amused how the man kept his eye line directly over his shoulder, back straight and shoulders tensed. Oh yeah, he was nervous about last night. Nervous on the bases, the Rhodey knows he was there. “How bad?”

Bucky ignored the worried stares of his two friends and the wondering observing eyes of the Black Widow, “Bags.”

Rhodey leaned a little over seeing a growing pile of dead punched out bags. Oh, he has it really bad now. “I’m not mad. You could have joined.”

The Winter Soldier felt the beginning of red shades trying to take place on his face, “It was a family thing and… you’re not?”

The War Machine pilot eyed the fellow hero and former sergeant, “No, not surprise either. I already warned ya before when it comes to my little brother. Be known though I did tell him you’ve seen him singing the song.” The cheeky grin appeared when James twitched at being told on.

The Colonel then gave an approving nod of sort to the semi-surprised man that had bashful relief pouring off him. He nodded in a formal army nod where Barnes done the same. He walked out giving the Falcon a quick wave of hi and bye.

Sam jumped off the mat from Steve throwing down blockers over to his sometime friend and something enemy shouting a hi and bye to Rhodes, “So… you and Rhodey talk?” Sam asked fervently.

“It was… about Anthony.” Bucky spoke quietly. Sam nodded in understanding. He would know because the man pointed it out from the beginning. He was just trying to deny it, but he is accepting it now. He is but he doesn’t even know if Anthony feels the same and the idea of feelings not being the same terrified the ghost story.

“Are you going to… you know?”

“Maybe? No? Yes? I don’t know…” James was going to practice before he even tried to utter a word of a confession to Manor’s owner. He has been stewing in his feelings, recognizing them for what they were for almost year now. It is not love, maybe one day but not yet, it is something warm, passionate and comforting.

*-*

Tony gave his family quick hugs goodbye, granting them a safe trip back home before seeing them off. Thanking them for spending the spring with him as part of his early birthday present.

Getting back in the car, he pulled out his phone seeing a text from Rhodey saying that Snow King saw last night performance. This time, he was embarrassed instead of upset, worried, three times, this being the third but shit, knowing the man who inspired his bear creation saw him sing that song made him curl over his cell.

There were so many ways the James could take from it, so many things. He was not sure if he wanted to know what the man thought about the little sing along to the musical.

“Pep…”

Pepper looked at him already dressed for the day where he was dressed in a better fitted hoodie and jeans, “Yes Tony?”

“I have a crush. On you know…” He spoke softly accepting it full heartedly. She nodded in understanding then he added, “And he seen me sing the song. I don’t know if he is even into me like that, but he has seen me sing the song… I mean shit. I shouldn’t give a damn, because I know I am hot but… Pep…”

Pepper understood, as long as she known Tony, she never seen him in a relationship. It was never even because he was playboy (false) or he has commitment issues (he is a romantic with the best of them) no it was because he had to have 80 precent of his checkboxes checked off. Sex appeal being always last. Truly, it was the whole personality the did it for her friend, sex appeal was usually the bonus. She understands, opening up again, being vulnerable again, and letting him in, if James was into her best friend.

Hugging the male who was distressing about feelings, sappy, mushy emotions, she rubbed his back gently, never mentioning the raised old scars she felt through his sweater, “If he is not into you like that, you still have your friendship. You don’t have to tell him, never have to tell him.” Pepper lifted the man’s head gently as he blinked back his big bambi eyes. God this man was too cute for his own good. Rubbing at the faint scar on his cheek with a thumb, she grinned.

“Really?”

“Really.” She confirmed with the unyielding confidence of a door-to-door saleswoman.

“If I do?”

“We will be here to catch you or support you.” She responded seeing the soft faint smile.

The curled hair man laughed into his sweater as Happy agreed with a little pep in his step. Tony might not tell Frosty, yet. He will, he can’t hold things in for to long. He will. Won’t be a love confession but it’ll be something like _I like-like you_. He is going to do it… eventually.


End file.
